kingdom_of_the_iron_pidgeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwarf (race)
Dwarf (Race) Dwarves are one of the main races living on the Mortal Plane. Almost all of them live in the Kingdom of the Infernal Forge, and are part of one of the Twelve Clans. Structured life Based on the type of Dwarf, either Hill, Mountain, Duergar or Azer, a Dwarf his life is quite defined from the start. The first 15 years of his/her life is spend with their parents. Then the Dwarf is sent to a school and/or college for 20 years to learn the trade of his parents and the rest of his Clan. Once a Dwarf reaches the age of 35, he starts working the same job as his parents. Only Duergar are excepted from this rule by Moradin himself, for they are the miners of Dwarvish society. Due to the tough life a miner has, Moradin decided that if a Duergar chooses to do so, he may live as a farmer instead of a miner. He or she can return to mining if the Dwarf wants to, and most do, bored by the way farmers live. Four trades There are four main trades practised by Dwarves: mining, farming, crafting/smithing/forging and serving the King as soldiers. Each trade is practised by one of the four subraces: the Duergar mine, the Hill Dwarves farm, the Mountain Dwarves craft and forge, and the Azers serve the King as soldiers (and crafters if needed). Dwarves don't see this as punishment from Moradin or their King, they see it as their duty to serve the Kingdom just like their parents, grandparents, grand-grandparents (and so on) have done. Spiritual Every Dwarf living in the Kingdom of the Infernal Forge see Moradin as their source of guidance and power. They pray to him on a daily basis and never miss the weekly service to Moradin led by their local priest. Dwarves often get visions from Moradin in their dreams and believe that those dreams inform them about their destiny, giving them advice or glimpses from the future. Heroes The fact that Dwarves do the same job as their parents does not suggest that there are, or would ever be, any Dwarvish heroes, yet there are many. If a Dwarf commits an heroic act like saving a baby from a fire or killing a thief, the Dwarf is summoned by the local priest. This priest, after having convened with the Dwarf's Clan, then sends the hero-to-be on a mission that serves the Kingdom. If he succeeds, the Dwarf is sent out once more, and if he once again succeeds he is sent out again. This repeats until the Dwarf dies, for Dwarves believe that you either die as a legend or die trying. That is why there are no retired Dwarf adventurers, for there is always another mission to complete. Just like before, a Dwarf who is sent on a mission because of an heroic act does not see this as a punishment or as a reward. It is simply their duty as a Dwarf to do so. For legends about heroic Dwarves and Dwarven Kings, see Dwarven Legends. Azers The first three Dwarvish subraces, the Duergar, Hill and Mountain Dwarves, were created by Moradin when the world was shaped by the gods. The Azers were invented by the Mountain Dwarves to serve their King as soldiers, because what is a Kingdom that has no soldiers? One Azer is created every four fortnights in the city of Highwall, after which he receives a short training. The Azers instincts combined with this martial training is more than enough to serve as very powerful soldiers, more powerful than any footsoldier another kingdom might be able to recruit and train. Just like the other Dwarvish subraces, Azers view it as their duty to serve their King as soldiers and are never heard complaining about their trade.